A Father And His Son
by Dr. Mois
Summary: how the famous adventures of Tintin would be, if the young reporter, discovered himself, as the lost son of the old Captain Haddock? Curious? then read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, I'm here to introduce my newest story. Actually, this was an idea I had while I finished writing my 12th story, published here in this section of the site. I had already written 11 stories above, to the movie TITANIC and the series HOUSE, MD and ONCE UPON A TIME.**

**Okay, the story below is written in two parts. The first part, focuses on Captain Haddock´s past and is beginning one year after the start of World War II.**

**The second part of the story, going on, three years after the events depicted in the film directed by Spielberg (2011).**

**One more thing, this story was to be one-shot, but I thought that would get a very difficult reading, , so I decided to divide it into chapters, some longer and others shorter.**

**Now on to the story:**

**Based on the explanation of another story, I'll support the idea of Tintin, have a real name (Augustin). Being Tintin, only his nickname, or pseudo-name, since he is a journalist.**

**I decided to keep the name of some characters in the original translation, like Milou and Dupont; on Instead of Snowy and Thomson**

**I would also to warn you that, as in much of my writing, some characteristics of the characters were changed to match the story**

**Well, I hope the explanation is sufficient and also hope that you guys enjoy the story.**

**Oh, yes, I also would like to invite you guys to read my other stories.**

**thank you**

**Dr. Mois.**


	2. Chapter 2

**here is the first chapter, hope you like it.**

**good reading and sorry for the grammatical errors.**

* * *

**CHAP 1 – HADDOCK GOT HIS GUN, BUT LOSES HIS FAMILY**

Belgium, 08 November 1940. In a small village near the ancient castle of Merlinspike, lived a small family, consisting of a father, a mother and a boy, of his brief 1-year old.

The family in question was the Haddock family, descendants of the old sea dog, owner of the old castle.

That was not so beautiful day, the next day the boy, reaching one year of life, the father, Mr. Archibald Haddock, was called to fight in the war, along with many other Belgians men.

'' Archie, darling please, think of our son. You cannot go.'' Cried his wife

'' I also would like to stay, Margareth, but if I do not, I can be accuse me of betrayal. But I promise, I'll come back, then I, you and our son Augustin, will be a real family.'' Said Haddock

''dadda'' the boy spluttered

'' Tintin, until soon my boy, Daddy will have to travel to protect you and mommy, but back soon.'' Haddock replied, kissing his son and going out the door.

The days become weeks, the weeks have become months, each month became years. And during this time, Haddock fought bravely to defend his country.

One afternoon however, in 1942, while helping other soldiers to reload the cannons, he received a telegram saying that his village outside bombardment, and there had been almost no survivors.

Devastated, thinking that his family was among the dead, Haddock, tried in vain to crush those responsible for that atrocity, or what, was the last thing he did.

Two years passed and in 1944, a year before the war ends, Haddock, had been relieved of his post because of his frequent fights and drunkenness.

After that then, after the war ended, Haddock, became a seaman, bought a freighter ship as money was left to him, had named the ship of Karaboudjan, in honor of his dog, then hired some people to help him the ship and left throughout the world in search of a new direction for his lonely life.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAP 2 - THE LAND-MINE**_

Belgium, October 8, 1962. (Present day) Captain Archibald Haddock, breathlessly crossed the doors of the Belgian Heart Hospital. Sweat ran down his beard and tears fogged his eyes, however, it was the last thing that bothered him.

'' Where is he?'' Haddock thought.

Two days ago, he was enjoying himself in his honeymoon with his new wife, Bianca Haddock (née Castafiore), when he received an urgent call from Dupont and Dupond.

While Haddock enjoyed his honeymoon. Tintin leave alone, to investigate the mystery of the church of St. Salvator in Brugges, when, thanks to Mr. Rastapopulos, he were surprised by a minefield, inside the cathedral and ended badly injured.

'' SOMEONE, can you please tell me WHERE IS MY BOY'' yelled the old captain, when suddenly he sees, leaving a room, the detectives, accompanied by a doctor.

'' You must be Mr. Haddock. Hello, I'm Dr. McMuff, very nice to meet you'' said the doctor

'' I'm sorry I interrupted your honeymoon, captain, but Tintin had appointed you as his emergency contact'' explained Mr. Dupont

'' Can someone tell me what happened?'' question Haddock scared.

'' Mr. Tintin, arrived here yesterday afternoon, we managed to be quick enough to stop the internal and external bleeding ...'' said Dr.

'' Holy God ... he's dead?'' Asks the captain

'' No, no, Mr. Tintin is alive and semi-conscious, him is still breathing with the help of a machine, but I think by the end of the week, we can already remove him of the oxygen. However…'' the doctor continued

''However?''

'' He had a serious injury in his spine. We did some tests and exams, but unfortunately, we have bad news for you'' explained Dr. McMuff

'' say once, doctor, please, what happened to the boy?'' said Haddock

'' He's paralyzed from the waist down. And lost two fingers of his right hand.'' He explained

'' Oh my god ... I can see him?'' said Haddock.

'' Of course, this way, captain.'' asked the doctor. As he followed Dr. McMuff up to Tintin´s room, old Haddock, felt the fear and the despair penetrate his veins. To tell the truth, he always felt an unconditional love for that boy and a desire to protect him from all dangers in the world. A father's love. And seeing that Tintin was somehow defeated, did he feel completely hopeless.

'' hello, Tintin.'' was what Haddock could say, when finally see him.

'' Sorry to spoil your honeymoon, my friend,'' the reporter smiled, weakly

'' Do not worry about that now, we must focus on your recovery, so, I want you to Rest, kid.''

'' where is, Milou?'' Tintin asked, his voice trembling and almost inaldivel

'' He is secure in Merlinspike, Bianca, is taking care of him.'' said Haddock

'' Captain ...'' cried the boy

'' What is it, lad?''

'' I'm scared.'' He admitted

Upon hearing that, Haddock felt his heart melt, so he put his hand affectionately on the forehead of his friend and said quietly

'' Do not worry, buddy, I'm here and I'll protect you'' Haddock smiled as he watched his friend sleep a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAP – 3 - THE LULLABY**

With each day that passed, Tintin was getting better. And later that week, he was able to breathe on his own.

Meanwhile, Haddock, always brought to him, things from home, like books, new pajamas and when nobody was looking, he brought Milou for a visit, hidden in a picnic basket.

'' Captain, need not come here every day, I appreciate your company, but I think Madame Haddock, should be longing for you.'' advised Tintin

'' nonsense, Tintin, Bianca can take care of herself and besides, I regretted marrying her, she talks nonstop'' groaned the captain, making the reporter laugh.

'' I'm sure, that she just wants to please you, captain.'' responds Tintin

'' Well, if you say ... now, buddy, if you do not mind, what really happened at the Cathedral of St. Salvatore?'' said Haddock

'' Well, to tell you the truth, I just went up to Brugge, to take a week resting'' he said

'' A week of rest?''

'' Yes. But when I got there, I was intrigued by the story of the statues of San Salvatore, because the people were saying, that they blinked their eyes.'' Said Tintin

'' seems scary.'' commented the captain

''And was. But also it was all a hoax. The statues were doors to secret passages that Rastapopulos was using to hide his smuggled material'' explained Tintin

'' and the minefield, how a minefield, has been appearing in the middle of a cathedral?'' said the other man

'' I think it was already there, disabled since the war ended. The cathedral was built over a former battlefield. One of the Rastapopulos henchmen threw me onto the site of the bomb.'' Explained

'' When I get my hands on that spirit of pig, I'll kill him.'' growled Haddock

'' I do not want to remember that anymore, Captain. I'm finished, I'll never get what I was looking for, at least not anymore'' sighed Tintin

'' and what you're looking for, my boy?''

'' Well ... once my mom told me that my father had disappeared in the war. Disappeared, but do not know if he died. So, since I turned 18-years old, I started traveling the world, looking for him. He also called Archibald, captain, like you.'' Smiled the boy

'' do not lose hope, Tintin, maybe one day, you find it.'' smiled Haddock

'' Ok, Captain, thank you. But now, if you'll excuse me, I'll take a nap'' Tintin replied, turning back to sleep. When All of a sudden, he heard an calm and familiar melody '' Captain, I'm 22-years need not singing me to sleep'' he said

'' oh, sorry, Tintin, I thought you'd like it.'' said Haddock

'' Thank you for your kindness, but do not need to sing. Anyway ¸ where you heard this song?'' Asked the reporter

'' was my first wife, she used to sing this song for our son to sleep. Why? You already know this song?'' Haddock replied darkly.

'' Yes , it was the same song that my mother sang for me to sleep when I was little. I did not know that you had a son''

'' He's dead, Tintin, two years after I go to the War.'' the captain whined.

Soon after they recovered the treasure]] Sir Francis. Haddock, had told Tintin , that his first wife had died while he fought in the War, but the reporter never knew that his friend had lost a son too.

'' I'm sorry, Captain.'' whispered Tintin

'' Need not, boy. Go rest. Later, I see if I can bring Milou, to see you '' replied the captain leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAP 4 – TINTIN´S PAST**

Two days had passed since the Lullaby incident and Captain Haddock, never returned to the hospital, which made Tintin imagine that the old sea dog was upset with him. '' I should not have asked about his son'' thought the boy, as soon as the captain steps out of the room that day.

On the other hand, his other friends, never failed to go visit him. Every day, he received the visit of Professor Sunflower, Dupond and Dupont and even Bianca Haddock, who was always accompanied by Milou.

'' Signora, please tell me, how Captain is? it's been over a week, he does not come here.'' Tintin commented once, while Madame Haddock, took him for a stroll in his new wheel-chair.

'' Archie is fine, Tintin, he said that you need some time alone to digest what happened ''she replied

'' he's upset with me because I did not know to keep my mouth shut.'' He answered

'' well, I'm sure, you just wanted to help him, you did nothing wrong, Tintin.'' she smiled

'' Well, in this case, tell him to pay me a visit. And if he insists on not wanting to come, tell him that I've gotten used to using only eight fingers'' replied Tintin ironically.

Later that same night, Tintin was in his room, watching on television, a news report about a group of British musicians who were making success in their country, when suddenly he hears a knock on the door.

'' hello, Tintin, can I come in?'' Haddock asks shyly

'' Hello, captain, good night. Of course, you can get in'' he smiled

'' I talked to Dr. McMuff and he said you can leave the hospital tomorrow,'' said Haddock

'' I know, I'm just worried about one thing, I have nowhere to go, so i have to stay in an axillary and I cannot take Milou.'' said Tintin

'' You're going to to Merlinspike with me, I will hire a nurse to help you'' replied the captain

'' No, Captain, I do not want to be a burden''

'' No, you will not be a burden, buddy. I've decided, you're going home with me'' insisted the captain

'' Captain, I want to apologize for that day, which I had asked about your son.'' Tintin changed the subject

'' er ... no problems, Tintin, I should have outgrown that ... is that ... whenever I look at you, it seems like I already know you from somewhere. And my son, his nickname was Tintinas well as your name'' replied the man

'' but my name is not Tintin'' replied the boy

'' Is not?'' Said the captain confused

'' No, my name is Auguatin Trousseau. Tintin is my childhood nickname. And my pseudo-name in the paper. Are you okay sir?'' Asks the boy, seeing that his friend was white as a ghost.

'' I'm great, Tintin. But is that ...'' he moaned

'' heavens, captain, I'll call a nurse, you're terrible.'' exclaimed Tintin, worried

''Trousseau, was the maiden name of my wife. Her name was Margaret Trousseu ... what was the surname of your father?'' Question Haddock

'' I do not remember, what was his last name. My mother must have spoken, what was his last name, but I forgot'' said Tintin

'' And what happened to your mother?''

''She died.''

'' Died?''

'' I was 10-years old when she died'' replied the boy

'' Tintin, tell me what happened to you and your family'' asked Haddock

'' okay ... but I want to tell you that my story is not a fairy tale''

'' I've been in war, boy, I know dealing with reality''

'' Very well. I was born on November 8, 1939, the year the war began, my parents were called Archibald and Margaret ...'' he began, telling the following story.

After his father went to war, the day he had completed 1-year, Tintin and his mother continued to live in peace in the small village of Merlinspike.

One day, their village was bombed and as they were one of the few survivors, they fled away and moved to Antwerp, where Margaret, thinking being widowed, married a man called George Carter, an immigrant from the United States.

The years passed, the war ended and peace reigned again. Until one day, as soon as Tintin completed 10 years, Margareth became very ill and died.

Then Gorge, proving not to be a good man, just threw the stepson in an orphanage in Antwerp, and vanished in the world.

'' ... after that, I lived in the orphanage until the 18-years. After comes out there, I majored in journalism, bought Milou and travel the world since then, looking for my father. Ah, to pay for my college, I worked as a blacksmith and as a driver.'' He concluded.

'' I had no idea ... after all these years, Tintin, your history, the characteristics that you gave of your mother, cannot be true, I'm dreaming'

'' Captain?'' Exclaimed Tintin

'' everything you told me, all descriptions. I went to war, on the birthday of my son, my wife also was named Margareth, the village where we lived was bombed ... you sure you do not remember the last name of your father?'' Whispers Haddock

'' I do not ... H... I remember that had an H in a brooch that Mom has given me, have the initials AH and MT. That could mean anything?'' Tintin question.

'' I'm not sure, but we better investigate together.'' replied the captain hugging the supposed son.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAP 4 - FIND OUT THE TRUTH, CHANGES EVERYTHING**

The very next day in the morning, Tintin was released from the hospital, with some recommendations and a wheelchair, however, relieved to get out of there.

As promised, Haddock hired a nurse to help him in some tasks, such as bathing, changing up and moving around in some places within the Marlinspike Hall.

Upon arriving at the house, Tintin was received by all his friends, a great party and an emotional reunion, with little Milou, who was dying of longing for his owner.

However, the pause for rest was far from happening, since Tintin and Haddock, planned a short trip to Antwerp in order to visit the orphanage where Tintin lived, in search of answers.

So the day after to arrival, they went to Antwerp, accompanied by Milou and Bianca, who insisted on going along.

'' Captain, if what you're saying is the truth, if the coincidences are not coincidences, everything indicates that you are myfather. And I was dumb enough to not figure it out before.'' Said Tintin, on the way to Antwerp.

'' I do not know if I have enough health, to discover the truth, Tintin. I do not know if I want to find the truth.'' He answered

'' be brave, Captain, we'll find out the truth, whatever it takes.'' exclaimed the reporter.

The sun was already disappearing from behind the trees, when the small group arrived at the former orphanage

'' Then? Any idea what do we do now?'' Tintin asked, seeing a huge staircase leading to the door of the place.

'' I carry you upstairs'' suggested Haddock, bowing toward the young man who pulled away the wheelchair in response.

'' no way, captain.'' exclaimed embarrassed Tintin

'' you want to quit now?'' said Haddock

'' Of course not, but ...'' he would explain when Bianca interrupted him.

'' you guys can leave, as I address what we will do'' explained Ms. Haddock

'' what are you going to do, honey?'' Haddock curious question, but the singer ignored him, out instead of that, she went upstairs and knocked on the door.

'' what do you want?'' asked an old woman grumpy that Tintin recognized as Mrs. Crab, the unpalatable director.

'' Good afternoon, I'm Bianca Castafiore Haddock, I came to sing for the children of the orphanage.'' She said

'' and those men, who are they?'' she says, pointing to Tintin and Haddock

'' Those distinguished men, are my husband, Captain Haddock and my friend Tintin, the reporter who came representing the press. Unfortunately, Mr. Tintin cannot walk, then it is better you, go down there and talk to them.'' Suggested Castafiore.

'' okay, but I prefer that you wait for me here, so we go together see the children.'' said Mrs. Crab down the stairs.

'' Good afternoon, Mrs. Crab, My name is Augustin Trousseau, I lived here from 10 to 18-years, please can you give me some information about my family?'' he said.

'' What? I thought you guys came accompany the Milanese Nightingale'' she answered, however Haddock soon post in front of his wife and said

'' I won't let my honey muffin, get in this crap orphanage, so bring just the information that Mr. Tintin asked you and let's get out of here.'' he growled. And even unwillingly, Mrs. Crab, handed a huge folder.

'' I'll call the police.'' threatened Mrs. Crab

'' No, you will not, because if you call, I warning the cops, that you, mistreats the kids here'' growled Tintin, going away.

That same evening, Tintin, Haddock, Bianca and Milou, returned to Brussels and began to sift through the documents, looking for any clues about his father, however, nothing seemed to help, and suddenly, Haadock asks his friend if by chance he can see the brooch, which his mother had given him'' of course, captain, has a chest under my bed with some old belong.'' Tintin responds and within minutes, Haddock returns with small chest under his arm.

'' This here, buddy'' said Haddock, handing the chest to Tintin.

'' well, let me see here ... this brooch ... captain?'' Tintin exclaimed, seeing his friend´s face, became white as a paper

'' This is the brooch I gave my Margaret, on our wedding anniversary. I sent to write, our initials on it, this writing Archibald Haddock and Margaret Trousseau'' he sighed.

'' The brooch that Mom gave me? You gave her? This is not possible, captain. Thus, I would be a legitimate Haddock ... your son'' he context when Milou, appeared with a small envelope in his mouth and jumped into the lap of the owner'' what is it, Milou?'' Asked the reporter, taking the envelope of the dog's mouth.

Inside the envelope in question, Tintin found a small black and white photo of a seemingly happy family, a father, a mother and a boy of about 9-months old.

'' hey, I remember when this photo was taken.'' said Capt.

'' What?'' Said Tintin

'' we were walking at the park and there was a man who took pictures for fifty cents. So your mother and I thought it would be cool to take a picture in family at the park.'' Laughed Haddock

'' Let me just make one thing, you have a pen? think this face looks familiar, just need a detail.'' said Tintin

'' Of course, here.'' Haddock said, handing the boy a pen.

Gently supporting photo to his leg, Tintin began to improvise a beard, on the face of the man in the picture, until he become completely unshaven.

'' Captain?'' Called Tintin

'' I do not believe. After all these years ...'' old Captain sighed, dropping to his knees in front of the wheelchair.

'' the only person I ever searched ... was here before my eyes and I could not see ... my father ...''

'' My boy, my beautiful boy, I thought I'd lost you ... my little boy.'' Haddock cried hugging his son

'' Dad, I'm sorry I did not realize that you were my father'' Tintin whimpered.

For hours, father and son stood there, holding each other crying, when suddenly, Haddock stands up, takes the son in his arms and rushes per Merlinspike, gleefully announcing that finally had found his son.


	7. Chapter 7

EPILOGUE - THE AFTERMATH

Three days had passed and everyone, both in the village, as the castle Merlinspike, already knowing that Haddock, had found his son.

Soon the next morning after the great discovery he had invited several friends to a big party in order to celebrate the union of father and son.

After that, everyone lived happily as they could. Bianca, made her wedding Haddock with an eternal honeymoon and continued with her musical concerts around the world, Professor Sunflower, joined NASA at the research center; And detectives Dupont and Dupond, continued fighting the few crimes that circulated through the city , and brought Milou, to work with them.

As for Tintin, once happy and content, knowing he had finally found his father. And the fact he can no longer walk, he had to be realistic and admit that its time adventure had actually finished. So he readmitted in the newspaper where he worked and began to write columns telling about his adventures

''I Consider the events at the Cathedral of St. Salvatore, my last adventure experienced in flesh and bone. From now, my adventures, they were only on paper.'' Was what he said

THE END

* * *

**I apologize for the very short epilogue, but I confess that I improvised this end, since my ideas were already exhausted.**  
**Anyway, I would like to thank everyone for reading my work.**  
**Very Good Evening everyone. And I invite everyone to read my next job, which will be published in the section of the Chicago Fire stories, under the title'' Thanksgiving Wedding''**


End file.
